Allonsy!
by Kelenloth
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Pete's World and the Doctor is about to receive the present of a lifetime. One-shot, TenToo/Rose.


A/N: Alright, here's my way of celebrating the 4th of July: by giving you all a story that occurs on December 24th :P. Wrong holiday, I know, but I'm blaming the Doctor for my plot bunnies' Christmas fixation. I was originally going to post this as the 5th chapter of my series "Not Domestic" but I thought it fit better as a stand-alone. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The night was cold and dark as a patchwork of clouds gathered and did their best to block out the crescent moon. Silence; cool, clean, and unspoiled, hung over the mansion and grounds as the house slept in peaceful anticipation. Tomorrow was Christmas, and with any luck, the clouds overhead brought with them the promise of beautiful white snow. The Doctor smiled at the thought as he looked out at the stars from his bedroom window. He loved snow, and he loved Christmas: It was the time of year that everyone took a step back and remembered how wonderful the world really was. It also seemed to be the favorite time for invading aliens to reveal themselves to the earth, but that was another matter entirely. Or at least he was pretty sure it was. But alien invasion or no alien invasion, something was keeping him awake on this most peaceful night.<p>

Pushing off his sheets and sliding off the bed, he walked over and leaned on the windowsill, quietly pushing the glass portal open and letting in the cold, winter air. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply with a smile as the winter breeze washed gently over his face. It felt good to simply sit and enjoy the night air. Since the dawn of his new half-human life with Rose he had been learning the importance of the little things. Little things like sitting together and watching a movie, or just going on a drive. Little things like the smell of buttered toast and the sound of birds singing; like Christmas shopping and seeing the smile on Rose's face, or simply feeling the wind on your face and knowing that all was right in the world.

It was not that he and Rose did not have their fill of adventure and mystery and running; when one worked with Torchwood, even in this parallel earth, one was bound to run into monsters and all kinds of things. But now he also had time to stop and simply live life; to enjoy the little things. It was all new to him, and it was wonderful. But even on nights as perfect as this, he knew that they were missing something; he was missing her – his TARDIS.

He had lost far more than a ship when he had left her; he had lost a dear very friend, and a part of himself. Rose called the TARDIS 'The only other girl he had ever truly loved', and she was right. 'Other' meaning other than Rose herself, of course, whom the Doctor was quick to point out as the one he loved most. The more time he spent with her, the more he knew that leaving his other life behind was worth it, but he still missed his most constant companion of old. After seven hundred years of phone box travel, it was practically unthinkable to live life any other way, but he was doing it. He only hoped that maybe one day soon he might see her again - or at least some part of her.

With this thought, the Doctor's eyes shot open as he realized with a start why he was awake. There was something, in the back of his mind, calling to him. At first he had not noticed, but it all made sense now. He prayed that his hunch was right as he threw his overcoat on over his pajamas, did not even bother putting on shoes, and flew as quietly and quickly as possible out of the bedroom, through the hall, and down the stairs.

He could feel it growing stronger now, all at once alien and intimately familiar; a wordless cry that communicated its message perfectly: It was time.

The Doctor pulled his coat tightly around him as he made his way quickly out the backdoor, across the cool, dark lawn, and at last to the door of the greenhouse. On the outside it looked like any other greenhouse, but it was in itself unique. He had made it himself for the express purpose of mimicking the soil and atmospheric conditions of Gallifrey. He had done just as Donna had suggested, and made a few improvement of his own, but he could only hope and pray that it would be enough to grow his own TARDIS from the chunk that his other self had left with him.

Normally, he would have called the entire notion insane; trying to grow a TARDIS on earth, in so extremely short a time, but this time he would not give up. Tending to and caring for the growing coral-like alien life had become the Doctor's hobby and indeed obsession. Rose helped him with it and shared his excitement, and by love, care, science, and pure will power, they had, so far, succeeded. As he entered the dark greenroom, the mental call grew ever louder.

Still hugging his jacket, he made his way in the dark past several gadgets, sensors, and other devices put in place to stabilize the growing TARDIS. As he came nearer to it, the moon peeked out from behind the clouds and he could see his precious ship at last.

It looked like he had not seen it in over eight hundred years: It was not the blue police box that he had grown to know and love, but stood in its true form; its chameleon circuit had not yet been activated. The golden, organic choral had grown smooth and nearly white, forming a metallic-looking shell that formed a tall, round-ish box. It appeared less like a hand-carved capsule and more like a stone from a flowing river; polished to perfection by forces far greater than human – or Time Lord - hands. It had no door, but a small, white, glowing spot, more within the shell than on top of it, blinked slowly on and off on its roof. It was ready. It was calling him.

The Doctor's jaw dropped at the sight, and he could not seem to close it. He did not think it was possible for a TARDIS to grow this fast, but it was as if the ship wanted to be complete just as much as he did. Smiling widely, with his eyes open even wider in awe, the Doctor stood for a long moment simply admiring her in the moonlight. She was beautiful.

Finally regaining his ability to move, the Doctor raised a trembling hand towards her. His fingers hovered above the perfect surface for a moment, the hairs on his arms and neck standing up; goosebumps spreading from head to toe. He took a deep breath before finally placing his hand cautiously on the cold, white form. Immediately at his touch, the surface reacted. A sharp line formed beside his hand and split the surface quickly up and down one side in both directions. It turned and formed a door beneath his hand, the surface growing warm at his touch. The Doctor had never experienced the birth of a new TARDIS; he had stolen his, so many years ago. But somehow, he knew exactly what to do.

Digging in his coat pocket with his other hand, he fumbled for a moment before retrieving the key to his TARDIS from the parallel world. He had kept a copy and now carried it on his person; he felt somehow incomplete without it. Rose had one too; she had always had one. They were the keys to a Type 40 – the last type 40 in existence. But now there was another; its clone in many ways, just as he was a clone of the Time-Lord Doctor. Lifting the key to the door, he pressed its tip slowly into the white surface. The TARDIS admitted it without receiving a scratch. Turning it once, the Doctor pressed the door open at last.

Bright, white light spilled out into the night, showering the Doctor in a brilliant dawn. He could feel the TARDIS' presence like a physical wave washing over him. As the Doctor passed through the dimensionally transcendental doorway, he was greeted by a semi-round white room far bigger than the shell outside. It was dotted with hexagons and encircled a tall, glowing pillar. He smiled; it was exactly like he remembered it from all those year ago before his first regeneration. The console lights blinked, blue, green, and red, and the TARDIS hummed happily beneath him, welcoming him aboard.

The Doctor walked directly to the round, blue sensor sphere to the left of the door; it contained within it the briode nebuliser, and needed to be primed by his touch; bonding him and the TARDIS in a telepathic and symbiotic link forever. He took a tentative breath as his hand lingered above it for a moment. He could only hope that this would work. He was not fully Time Lord, and this new non-Gallifreyan TARDIS was anything but predictable. Closing his eyes, he pressed his hand down firmly.

The moment he touched it, he knew it had worked. Powerful, electric-like energy flowed up his arm and into his single heart, pulsing in perfect time, washing into every cell of his being. The Doctor's breath caught as he, for the first time, felt the TARDIS' consciousness surge fully into his mind. It burned like fire, cooled like rain, shocked like lightening, and tingled like ice. But it was good; it was the best. And it was what he had been missing for so long.

'_Hello, old girl.'_ He smiled and spoke through the perfect telepathic link he now shared with his new-old, ever-beloved TARDIS. '_Not so old anymore, are you? Did you miss me?'_

_Doctor._ The ship replied in recognition. It was more than a name and more than a label – it was _his_ name, and she made it hers. He was not just the Doctor anymore; he was her Doctor. And she was his TARDIS. She could read his thoughts, and his memories. In an instant, she knew him; all of him: Every face, every regeneration; all his history, good and bad. She knew that he was part human and still accepted him as her own; her Time Lord. She knew who he was, and she knew who she was to him.

'_Yes, I'm the Doctor.'_ He replied fondly, stroking the console with a smile. '_You ready for an adventure?'_ He asked. He could feel the TARDIS working to prime itself for her maiden voyage. He had several things to do before they took off, but with his new TARDIS and his new link to her, they would be easier than ever.

The TARDIS was nearly fully programmable in her present state, and merely by opening his mind to the vision of her that he knew so well, the TARDIS worked to reshape itself into his designs; the 'coral theme' as his Fifth incarnation called it. The room shone and glowed, surrounding him in brilliant golden light, much like a Time Lord's regeneration, and when he opened his eyes it was just as he remembered: The large time rotor glowing blue in the middle, the tall, curved, coral pillars surrounding him, and the mesh of metal flooring underneath his feet. Although he had never been down the new halls, he knew the floor plan perfectly – well, nearly. There were still a handful of rooms that he never quite had time to explore, but that would be an adventure for another day.

As her new form settled, the TARDIS searched out one last design from the Doctor's memory. A moment later, her welcoming present to him came from the console itself, rising as it was newly created. "Oh!" The Doctor could not help but exclaim aloud. "My sonic screwdriver!" He took familiar silver handle fondly and lifted it from the console, turning it in wonder in his hands, a huge smile upon his face. "I love my sonic screwdriver." He mumbled, '_Thanks, dear.'_ He smiled happily, testing his new device and reveling in the brilliant sound and blue light it made. Just like old times. He placed it in his coat pocket and looked up at her in pure amazement.

'_One more thing-'_ The Doctor then instructed, going to the keyboard now located opposite the door and typing in a complicated command, using the television-like screen for a read out. It had been a long time since he had read the language of his home world, and it brought a smile to his face. He was operating the chameleon circuit – something he had not done in a very long time.

As he made his selection, the TARDIS informed him that a bright blue box was not exactly camouflaged in a British greenhouse on twenty-first century Earth. But he insisted on a 1963 police public call box. The TARDIS complied, and he promptly opened the floor hatch, found the circuit, and disconnected it. When she probed his mind for answers, he only replied '_It's my favorite.'_ and moved on. If the TARDIS had eyes, she would probably have rolled them at him. But in truth she loved his childish behavior, and always would.

"You start warming up, I'll be right back. There's someone else who's been waiting to meet you." The Doctor said out loud as he bounded happily to the door. He looked back over his shoulder with a smile once more before dashing away, hugging his coat about him and running into the house, more exited than he had ever been.

Running across the lawn, up the stairs, and down the hall - not as quietly as before - the Doctor arrived seconds later at Rose's bedroom door. He pushed it open without knocking and came upon Rose still sleeping soundly in the cool, dark peace of Christmas Eve. Her pink sheets were tossed haphazardly on the bed but pulled up to her chin. Her head lolled to one side and her left arm lie across the pillows above it. She was snug and comfortable and beautifully at rest, but the Doctor did not hesitate to wake her.

"Rose!" He whispered fervently, coming up beside her bed. "Rose!" He repeated, reaching down and shaking her right shoulder gently. "Rose, wake up!"

"_Nnuuugg…_" Rose moaned, trying to roll over. The Doctor did not release her shoulder, but called her name again. "D…Doctor?" She whispered at last as her brain finally registered his urgent tone. Her eyes fluttered open to take in the dark room and his tall form, illuminated by the weak moonlight, standing over her. He was still wearing his blue pajamas, but he had his favorite coat on. "Doctor, it's Christmas Eve." Her brow knotted in slight annoyance as she considered that yet another alien race had chosen to invade over the holiday. Why did it always have to be the holidays?

"I know! It's it great?" The Doctor replied much to enthusiastically. Rose's head fell back to her pillow and her eyes fell closed again.

"Go back to sleep…" She mumbled and rolled onto her side.

"No, Rose. Get up! I have to show you something, it's important!" He took hold of her shoulder again and rolled her back to face him.

By now, Rose had given up. Whatever it was, she knew the Doctor would not give up. His excitement was contagious, even in her tried state. His tone was as giddy as a schoolboy, and she knew that she had to get up now; for curiosities sake if for nothing else. She nodded weakly and began to push her sheets away and rub her eyes, yawning.

The Doctor smiled and pulled her slippers out from under her bed, slipping them onto her feet for her as she put them down. He took her hand and pulled her up onto the floor. She intentionally landed leaning on him, and wrapped her tired arms around him. He smiled and gave her a hug, then grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped it about her shoulders like a cloak. "Come with me." He whispered ardently, taking her hand and leading her immediately out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Rose's excitement grew with every step down the stairs as her mind woke up fully. It was Christmas Eve, and they were going on an adventure. Just like old times. She smiled and realized she would probably soon be grateful that he woke her up. She could not stay mad at him for long.

"You'll see!" He whispered back excitedly as he pushed open the back door, still with a huge smile on his face.

Rose braced herself and pulled her blanket closer as they stepped out into the night. The grass was wet, even though her slippers, and she rolled her eyes at the Doctor's bare feet. The cool, silent air instilled a sense of refreshing, almost childlike wonder, and seemed to make their adventure even more real. She let him lead her by the hand through the dark night, clutching her blanket-cape and smiling wider as they went. She did not know exactly where they were going, but she would rather it be a surprise.

As they came nearer to the greenhouse, Rose's anticipation grew. When they arrived at the door, she could see a glowing light coming from somewhere inside. Her heart leapt as the thought finally crossed her mind: Could it be? Was it finished?

"Close your eyes." The Doctor whispered happily as he pushed open the door with his back. Rose bit her lip and did her best to comply, but the suspense was hard to take. The Doctor guided her by the shoulders in a winding path until at last she could feel something warm radiating in front of her.

"Alright- open them!" She could practically hear the Doctor's smile as he cheered the words. Rose's eyes sprang open, and her mouth fell open with them.

Before her stood the TARDIS: tall, blue, and glowing; complete with paper sign and the words 'Police Public Call Box' emblazoned above the door. It was perfect. Her breath caught at the sight, and she turned quickly from it to the Doctor's smiling face, and back to it. "Is… Is it…?" She stuttered wordlessly.

"She's ready." The Doctor told her proudly in a tone that only a parent could accomplish.

"Oh Doctor!" Rose turned to him and threw her arms around him at once, holding him in a fierce hug– she knew how long he had waited for this day. For a long moment they simply held each other close in the chilly air and the light of the TARDIS doors.

"You ready for an adventure?" He asked with a huge smile as they pulled away. Rose nodded eagerly.

"Here we go!" The Doctor took her hand and led her into the bright light of dawn through the open portal.

"Rose, I think you know the TARDIS, TARDIS this is Rose." He said aloud, smiling as they walked through the door. He knew that the TARDIS's telepathic field was even now connecting with Rose's mind, even if she could not feel it like he could. Still holding Rose's hand, he leaned down and kissed her fondly. She smiled, hugging him, and then went to explore the brand new, completely familiar console and control room. The Doctor could feel the TARDIS accepting Rose as her own. She would protect them both, forever.

The Doctor smiled. They had so much to see, and so much to discover. He had a brand new life waiting for him, and this time, Rose would be with him until the end, and so would the TARDIS – he would make absolutely sure of that.

'_Thanks, old girl.'_ He told her with a smile as he watched Rose happily take in every detail and aspect of their old-new home. He still could not believe it. He was home. '_Thanks for everything – and everything yet to come.'_

A warm feeling of acceptance, gratitude, and joy was his reply.

"Come on then! Where to?" He asked aloud, as much to his ship as to Rose. He threw on the hand brake, pulled the accelerator, pumped the vortex loop and switched on the dimensional stabilizer. Both still in their warm pajamas, Rose and the Doctor laughed as he sent them flying into the mysteries of time and space, and gloried as the time rotor let out the brilliant, swooshing, _vworping_ noise that they had come to know and love. "Let's let the TARDIS decide, shall we?" The Doctor asked his companion, who nodded happily, still in awe of the ship and the adventure that awaited them.

The Doctor pressed a few more buttons, flipped a leaver, and shouted, "Let's go, old girl! Christmas can wait. _Allons-y!_"


End file.
